The Diary of Number Six
by WeaverOfDarkDreams
Summary: She has no name except for a number. She has no family, no home but a dog crate. When they take her only friend she will fight back. Thank you to the wonderful xenogenisis for the idea and permission to use the Xeno! Sorry about the sucky summary! Name might change.
1. Diary entry one

I am experiment Number Six, I have no family, no friends ( except for Nine and Mrs. Katrina) , and no home but a medium-sized dog crate. Right now I am writing in a small journal with a black pen that Mrs. Katrina gave to me.

Katrina teaches me to read, write, and talk. She is the one that told me that I am 96% human, 2% avian ( Inca dove) & 2% plant ( Aloe Vera). I have soft grey wing feathers that have black edges, I have really short hair it is black and very curly, pale skin, and dark grey eyes. I'm 14 years old.

Number Nine is the mutant that lives next to me ( Mrs. Katrina says I'm a girl, and nine is a boy) he is 2% Coyote and 2% Ostrich. He hasstraight red hair and pale skin. His wings are brown and really small ( he can't fly, but he can run really fast) he's got coyote ears and a tail too. He's 14 too.

We also have powers, Nine' s powers are mirage, shifting, and a raised intelligence. I only have one so far and that is that my saliva can heal burns, cuts, and broken bones ( I know saliva? But why not just by touch?). Mrs. Katrina is one of the people who feed and wash us, right now she is trying to make a escape plan for me and might think why run away? Well the place that we are at is called the Xeno and its basically a large torture chamber. Full of D.N.A splicing scientists wielding needles and evil genius minds. And cruel Erasers. And lots of hybrids and failing experiments.( I just said lots because I'm not too good at math and I only now the hybrids in my hall.) Me and Nine were either sold to the Xeno or they took us and told our parents we were stillborn.

I gotta go now, the head scientist is coming for inspection & testing ( more of torture). I will write more later.


	2. Six, Nine

Six. Night-time.

Six sat waiting. She didn't really know why, she just was. Footsteps echoed down the white walled hall & she quickly hid the small journal behind her. She started to hear the voices of the scientists arguing,

"DuPont, where the hell is Number Eight?!"

"Sorry sir, it was exterminated. Eight had killed three of our top researchers."

"Well then, show me the others."

When they stepped into the small pool of light in front of her they stopped. One was medium height and had brown hair down to his shoulders. The other was tall and skinny, wild Gray hair framed his angular face, sky blue eyes stared into the cage to her left.

"So this is Number two."

"Yes sir, she's my daughter. Birth name Albany DuPont."

"How's her progress so far."

"Good, her genes adapted to the avian DNA quite well. She has developed weak telekinesis."

Albany sat curled up in her crate, her long brown hair fell around her diamond shaped face. Six slipped her thin fingers through the bars between them. She rested her fingers on Albany's shoulder, and whispered in a reassuring tone,

"Its gonna be okay Albs. Don't be scared."

"That's my dad, the one with Brown hair."

Six sat up, confusion in her eyes.

"Then why are you in here?"

"Its actually not to bad, I get to walk around during the day. But they put in a crate at night."

"Oh."

A few minutes later the scientists started talking again, while the gray haired one crouched down to look at Six.

"So this is Six, Our first successful plant/human hybrid. What's the problem with her powers?"

"Power, she's only developed one so far. Healing saliva."

"You said last week that you could make them more powerful! Where are my super soldiers? All I see here are a bunch of failures."

"S-s-sorry sir. We'll get to work right away."

Six knew what that meant. It meant more sleepless nights, more needles, more excruciating pain. It meant the room.

...

Two days later. Nine. Daytime.

Nine was curled up in his crate, pain coursing throughout his veins. Earlier that morning the white-coats had injected a new serum into his blood to strengthen his shifting powers. But right now he ignored the pain and watched the door, worrying about Six.

A day ago they had taken her away and hadn't brought her back. Suddenly he was woken from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. A minute or so later two men appeared, a bloody Six in their arms. They dropped her in her crate. Nine quickly shifted into ant form and slipped between the bars of the crate, and going into Six's crate. He then shifted back to himself.

"Six, I need you to wake up. Please, just open your eyes."

"Nine? Is that you? Everything hurts."

"Thank God you're awake. Okay, I'm gonna wash off your wounds and after the waters gone, I need you to spit into the cup as much as you can."

"O-o-okay."

Six spat into the cup and Nine started to smear the saliva on her cuts. Slowly the wounds sealed up and Six fell into a peaceful sleep. Nine checked her pulse and after deciding that she was fine he shifted back to an ant and went back to his crate. As he settled down to sleep he heard a voice from the other side of Six's crate.

"Is she okay?"

"You're Albany, right? Oh, and she'll be fine. She's a tough one."

"Good. Yeah, I'm Albany. And you are?"

"Nine, I'm Number Nine."

"Cool."

Then nine doubled over in pain. He hadn't expected the pain of the shift to come so soon. Albany gasped and rushed over to his crate.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's cause I shifted. But usually the pain happens about an hour afterwards."

"Are you sure you're fine? Do you need any thing?"

"Food?"

"Got it. Salad or soup?"

"Both."

As Albany walked of to get food Six woke up.

"Wait Albs, grab me some too."

"You're awake! I'll grab us all some. Oh, do you want me to let you out?"

"Absolutely! Nine too."

Albs un-locked the door and was hit by a barrage of hugs and thank yous. Then Six collapsed onto the floor. Nine and Albs rushed over stopping at her side, When Six sat up she said in an annoyed tone.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. It's just the powers developing."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Can you help me up?"

"Of course!"

Albs and Nine helped her up, only to be interrupted by the door opening. A tall woman with bobbed chestnut hair stepped in. Six ran over and wrapped her in a hug, causing her to drop the tray she was carrying.

"Mrs Katrina! Any updates on the plan?"

"Sorry, none this time."

"You said that last time! Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. Their sending in a new experiment tomorrow."

"Really?! Who are they?"

"Don't know, but I gotta go."

"Okay."

"Oh, you should go back to your crates. The evening patrol will be here soon."

After Katrina left they talked a bit, and settled down to sleep. An hour or so later they were awakened by four Erasers hauling in a large crate. They set it next to Albany's crate and left. Soon after out came a weak male voice,

"Hello, my name is Phoenix."

Sorry about the sucky ending xD. If you liked this chapter Please review and favourite! Also I would like to thank the wonderful Xenogenisis for Albany and Phoenix! If you would like to create a character for this, here is the form. But just so you know, it IS NOT a 100% chance that your will get in. I will only accept that are 1. Fit with the story. 2. Well made and well explained. And 3. Are creative and original.

P.S. Feel free to have trans or gay characters!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender (male, female, trans, non-binary):

Sexuality (gay, lesbian, straight ext.):

Personality:

Appearance:

Hybrid %:

Family:

Friends:

Pets:

Wings(if any):

Abilities:

Fears:

Strengths/weaknesses:

Backstory:

You are welcome to create up to 3 characters per story.(twins count as one)

On to the next chapter!


	3. Diary entry two

Dear Diary, (this something people put in their journals apparently. But I'm gonna say dear freedom instead) Dear Freedom,

Yesterday a new experiment was put in our hall. His name is Phoenix. He has honey blonde hair and pale skin, and his eyes are black. (I know, kinda creepy?).

Apparently his parents were super rich and had played lots of money to make sure he was perfect.

But when they found out that he had a anger disorder, they gave him to the Xeno to be experimented on. I think that parents that do that kind of thing don't deserve children.

Mrs Katrina hasn't made a plan yet apparently. For some reason I have a feeling that she never was making one in the first place.

Albany is another new experiment, she was brought here four days ago. She prefers being called Albs though.

She really pretty. She has medium brown hair and blue-green eyes. Her and Phoenix have powers and wings like us!

Phoenix doesn't have wings, but his powers are pretty cool. He can control Fire and can turn into a Phoenix when needed. It takes a lot of energy & can happen randomly. Albs has blue hummingbird wings with white tips. She also has weak telekinesis. She really nice, but shy. And she kinda is enemy's with Nine. Phoenix doesn't like me either. Me and Albs are gonna make an escape plan.

Also, I think I'm developing new powers. The white-coats (Mrs Katrina says I have to call them scientists, but I call them white-coats.) have been making me do more tests than usual. And now I keep falling into these weird trances, scary and happy ones. I'll just be sitting in my crate when, boom, I'm shaking and mumbling on the floor.

Most of the time they're scary, and in those ones I see burning cities and horrible wars. But the worst ones are the ones were I see my friends die. But sometimes I see us living normal lives, with normal families.

I see us happy and free.

I think I'm seeing the future. Well, alternate ones. It's confusing, really confusing. I'm scared of what the future holds.

Nine is in constant pain now. The white-coats did something to him that he won't tell me. The thing is that I'm super worried about him and I don't know why. Mrs Katrina always used to talk about something called love.

Apparently it makes you do crazy things and worry your butt off. Is that what I have? Am I in love with Nine? I think I am. I think it's the reason why the visions that are the worst are the ones where he dies.

The ones where he dies in my arms, and I can't do anything about it.

I. Am. In. Love. And it feals beautiful.


	4. Albany, ?

**Hello! I realized that I made a mistake last chapter. Albany's wings are not blue with white tips, they are red, white, and teal. Sorry xD. I also just created a quotev account, as OpheliaDarkSea. I'll probably do mostly max ride quizzes, but might do others.**

Albany's P.O.V (I'm just gonna do first person from now on.)

It was cold. Then it was burning hot. On and off and on and off. I had been in the tiny room for eighteen hours, with no sleep and no food. If you're a mutant bird-kid, you get hungry, Very hungry. And it didn't help that I hadn't eaten for three days. Yeah, life sucks for me.

Then the constant temperature changes stopped. A girl around fourteen stumbled through the iron door, red hair with black streaks falling around her pale face. After a few moments she noticed me and stared at me with large hazel eyes. She was short, probably around 5' 2''. A little bit later she spoke,

"Who are you, and what is this place?"

"My name's Albany, and we're in the Xeno. Who are you?"

"I'm Ash."

I huddled into a ball when they restarted the freezing temperature. Ash seemed fine though, only shivering a bit. Suddenly she crawled closer to me, sitting down and opening her hand. Then a small flame erupted from her fingers, slightly warming the room. I gasped in surprise and whispered,

"You have powers!? Do you have wings? I can kinda move things with my mind!"

"Yeah, wait, you have wings too? I also have wings, look."

Slowly she spread out a black wing with red undertones, it was actually really pretty and matched her hair. In response I released my red, teal, and white hummingbird wings.

Ash smiled, and pulled in her wings. I pulled in mine, and moved a little closer to the fire in her hands. I smiled and laid down, my eyes drooping from exhaustion. I quickly sank into a dreamless sleep.

... a few hours later... Albs...

I was back in my crate, chatting with Ash and Six. While I was in the tiny room, the scientists had moved around the crates.

Now my crate was across from Phoenix's, Six was on my left, Ash on my right, and Nine across from Six. We all looked up when the door crashed open, and two Erasers came in, hauling in a tall sleeping girl. She had medium brown skin and a frizzy puff of brown hair around her head. She looked around sixteen and was really tall, probably around 6' 2''.

They dumped her in a crate across from Ash and left. A few minutes later she woke up and looked around frantically, shouting "Drew!? Where are you? Drew!" Then she passed out again.

?'s P.O.V

I woke up in a small container with a raging headache, when I realized that I wasn't in my usual crate next to my brother Drew. I looked around frantically for him, but couldn't see him. I started to freak out, hyperventilating and yelling,

"Drew! Where are you?! Drew!"

Then I felt a pain in the back of my head and started to fall over. Then everything went white.

...

I woke up again, but this time different. Then I tried to move my body and found that I couldn't. It was really annoying because my hair was just at the length to fall in my eyes. If I could of jumped I would of when I heard the voice in my head. It was fluid and kind, a strong deep voice like my brother's.

 _"Oh, sorry. Umm, this might sound a little weird, but I'm Borealis. And I live in your head. I'm basically a alter personality that your brain created to cope with the torture and with the death of your brother."_

"My brother can't be dead!"

 _"Well, the scientists took him a week ago and haven't brought him back. It's a basically a eighty-nine percent chance he's dead. I'm sorry."_

"Uhhh, wait, then why can't I move?"

" _Because currently I control your body. Would you like me to let go?_ "

"Yes please. Can I ask you something?"

" _Yeah, sure."_

"Are you a boy or a girl? Are there more of you? Oh, and my names Dre."

 _"I am an boy. I know your name already, I mean, we do share a body. And there is one more. Their name is Raven. She is evil, cruel, and a psychopath."_

Then a dark and malicious voice rang out, scaring me half to death. It was thick with sarcasm and boredom. I could imagine a snotty vampire queen having it, or at least a demon saleswoman from hell. Kinda entrancing yet equally annoying.

 **"Aww, Bore, you left me out of your little talk. You know that makes me angry. Anyway, hi Dre! I'm Raven, and I'm superior to all you little weaklings. From now on you will refer to me as Mistress Raven. You are now my humble slaves."**

 _"Shut up Rav. You're so full of your self. Okay well, you should probably wake up now. You need to make allies so that we can escape this hellhole."_

"Okay, but we won't leave till I find my brother."

"Fine."

I started to feel my limbs again and soon was able to kinda sit up. The crate was a large sized one, but was still cramped. I had gotten my height from my dad, who was really tall, around 6'4. I wiped away a tear and shoved the memory to the back of my head.

I looked around the room the best I could. Then I noticed the five pairs of eyes staring at me. I tried to wave and smile, but only managed to grimace in pain. I looked down to see that my right hand was swollen and probably broken. Then one of them spoke, she had curly black hair to her chin and dark grey eyes. I could see the edges of soft gray and black wings from behind her back.

"Hi, I'm Six. To my right is Albany. On her right is Ash, and next to you is Phoenix. Next to him is Nine. Oh! Your hand, it's hurt."

"I'm Dre, hi. Umm, yeah, I think it's broken. Do any of you know a boy named Drew? He's my twin brother and he's missing."

The girl with red and black hair, I think her name was Ash, responded.

"Did you say Drew? If so yeah, he was in my hall. He had dark skin and crazy black hair, right?"

"Yeah that's him! Do you remember what happened to him? The white-coats took him from our hall around a week ago."

"He was brought to where I was a week ago. I remember he had spitting cobra DNA, and that he had blinded one of the white-coats so they took him away."

I mentally smiled thinking that maybe I would have a chance of finding him. Then five white-coats came in with a large steel gurney. One with wild gray hair stepped forward and spoke.

"Dear children, I'm Dr. Aaron Fleck. I am the head scientist in the Xeno. Today I will take one of you away for extreme testing, so do I have any volunteers? If not I can just take who I want. Which actually I'll take you, number Six."

When they grabbed Six, Nine yelled.

"No! Take me instead!"

"I'm sorry Number Nine, but you have already passed the tests. Oh, that reminds me, guards take him to the training center. We sold him to Bulgaria yesterday and need to deliver him."

"I said no."

When the Eraser opened Nine's crate he leapt out, shifting into a large red wolf mid-air. Then all hell broke loose. Erasers tried to fight him off, but we're bowled over. But when he reached Dr. Fleck he stopped mid-jump and fell to the floor shifting back to himself. Dr. Fleck laughed and said, "silly boy. I too have powers, such as that I can negate any of yours. You disobeyed me. You know what happens to disobedient pups? We put them down."

He raised a gun to Nine's head and whispered,

"I am sorry to have to kill you first, Son."

 **Take** **that for a cliffhanger! If you liked this chapter and want more review #Epic. Thanks for reading and see ya next time!**


	5. Poetry, Phoenix, Ash, Six, Dre

Okay, I know I left you guys on a cliff, but I'm gonna stall for a bit and say some stuff. First, it's Autumn! My fav season! And recently was... Halloween! (I was a creepy plague doctor) So since its fall, I will try to put a fall haiku in each chapter. Here goes,

 _Fall haiku one:_

 _Now the flowers die_

 _Leaves turn red and start falling_

 _Like fire from the sky._

Okay, on to the story! P.S buckle in, and grab your popcorn and soft drinks, cause this is gonna be one long chappie! Like my longest yet. Enjoy the ride!

Phoenix's P.O.V

It was strange, how it had been so chaotic, yet now no one moved a muscle or drew a breath. Every second felt like a century.

Then reality came rushing back.

Six was shaking on the floor, her eyes rolled back, screaming gibberish. Albs crate had somehow opened, and she was next to Six muttering "not now, please, not now!".

Ash was silently holding the bars of her crate door when I realised that she was trying to slowly melt them, failing because of Dr. Fleck's presence. Dre was a still as a deer in headlights, a confused look in her eyes.

Dr. Fleck cocked the gun and a tear slipped from his eye, yet he continued and started to pull the trigger. Then I felt it. The fire rising in me, and I didn't try to stop it. I let the flames sweep over me, changing me. I emerged as a Phoenix, a great bird of Fire and now anger. The crate around me melted, and my wings lifted me in the air, waves of heat rolling off me.

I screeched and dive-bombed Dr. Fleck, causing him to stumble back and fall. He shot randomly two times, one bullet burrowing into the ceiling. I felt a searing pain in my right wing and fell. Blood was pouring from where the second bullet had hit me, and I started to feel faint.

The last thing I remember seeing before I passed out, was Nine knocking Dr. Fleck out. Then it all faded to black.

Ash's P.O.V

After Nine punched Dr. Fleck in the face, knocking him out, it was like a Suddenly our powers switched back on. Flames spurted from between my fingers, making quick work of the Aluminum bars.

I mean, these scientists might be geniuses, but Aluminum people? Which has like the lowest melting point. If you're going to make human flamethrowers, you might as well use titanium.

Anyway, I melted the bars enough to kick them down, and rushed out of the crate. It felt so good to stand up and stretch my cramped legs. I looked around, seeing that all the Erasers had left. Phoenix had collapsed on the floor, and was deep asleep. Six had stopped convulsing, and Albs and Nine were sitting next to her. I ran over to Phoenix to check his wounds, finding that he had been shot in his right shoulder, and was bleeding like crazy. I turned and yelled at Albany,

"Albs, Phoenix was shot! He's losing a lot of blood. I need you here."

"How am I going to help?!"

"I have a plan. Albs, you need to use your telekinesis to try to get out the bullet. Only when the bullet is out can I burn the wound shut."

"Okay."

Albany closed her eyes, and held her hands over the bleeding hole. After a few seconds she dropped her hands and opened her eyes. Exasperated she started crying,

"I'm sorry Ash, I can't do it. I'm a failure. I'm so sor-"

I interrupted her, "Albany DuPont. You. Are. Not. A. Failure. You can do this."

"I can do it. I am not a failure."

"Hell yeah girl. That's the attitude. You got this."

This time she didn't close her eyes. Albany put her hands over the wound. I smiled as slowly the bullet lifted out of the wound. Albs laughed and smiled. I turned to her and spoke,

"Okay, you did great. Now I have seal the wound. He might wake up, cause it's gonna really hurt. Soooo, I need you to knock him back out if that happens."

"Uh, maybe? I mean, it's kinda one of those "spur of the moment things"."

I didn't respond, just gave her the classic "are you kidding" stare.

I created a matchstick size flame, then super heated it. Extreme pain coursed through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. I pushed it back the best I could, and started to seal the wound.

Phoenix opened his eyes and screamed, trying to throw me off. Before I knew what was happening, Dre had knocked Phe-Phe (my new nickname for Phoenix. I knew he would hate it) out and was waking up Albs. (She had passed out. Whether from power drain or the sight of seeing your best friend burn your crushes bullet wound shut, I'll never know.)

Nine started walking over to us when Six leaped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. She had tears running down her face, and she hugged Nine. Pushing him to a arms length away, she yelled at him

"I thought you were dead!" She then slapped him and continued speaking, "And that's for scaring me half to death! And this is for, um, well, I've just wanted to do this for a long time!" Then Six pulled him back again and kissed him full on the lips.

I just kinda stared awkwardly, Albs was hiding her face behind her hands, and Dre chuckled to her self "geez, get a room"

Six turned to us and said "Now let's get the hell out of this place"

Six's P.O.V

I walked over to where Dr. Fleck was taking his beauty sleep, and started digging through his pockets,

"Hey guys, can you help me search him for useful stuff?"

"Sure" chimed Nine and Albs.

They came over and started helping too. I was digging through his left jeans pocket when I found a medium sized leather wallet. I opens it up and dumped its contents on the floor. Jesus, this guy must of liked Smartie's a lot, because he had like eight wrappers bundled in his pocket.

The contents of his wallet were quite normal. I mean, there was a driver's license for the state of Oregon (I'm guessing that's where this branch of the Xeno is), car keys, an I.D card, a few photos,

(a red haired woman standing in a door way, a man with blue eyes holding a red haired toddler, and last, a woman and man kissing, the woman is the one from the picture with red hair and is wearing a beautiful flowing white wedding dress),

And, second best (the pics were clues to Nine's past, and were priceless to him), eight hundred & fifty dollars. Nine took the pictures and stared at them. I realised that his eyes were a deep sky blue like Dr. Fleck's eyes. Nine looked up at me and spoke.

"Six, he really is my dad. I think this is my mom" he held up the photo of the woman. He then picked up the wedding photo and turned it over. Written in faded letters were the words "Aaron + Elise = true love".

"She looks like you, but you have his eyes. Keep the pictures close to you." Then Dre shouted to us "They're coming! Go! Now!"

I ran to the door, slamming it open right as the Erasers burst in. I spun around to fight, and ran at the Eraser closest to me. It tried to punch me, but I slid in between its legs. I hopped up behind him and karate chopped him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Around us they started morphing, their faces lengthening and hair sprouting.

A woman one was across from me, and had fully morphed. I was preparing for her to come at me when she sprung at Dre. She pinned her down and raised her clawed hand to slice her throat. I bowled into her, throwing her off balance, but I failed to stop her strike.

Dre's P.O.V

The wolf lady stepped toward Six, then turned and leaped at me. Man, she was fast, real fast. I didn't have enough time to think before she was on top of me. I punched her in the side only for my fist to encounter some sort of metal plate beneath her clothing. And it hurt. A lot.

Six rammed into her, as the lady pulled back her clawed hand. Six only pushed her slightly, and she only changed the trajectory of the strike. I felt a searing pain in my left eye, then nothing. I drifted away on a cloud of joy and unicorn farts. Actually, I lay on a floor, lukewarm from my blood, which poured from my eye, in shock. Or more of, where my left eye used to be.

While I had been dreaming of fluffy bunnies and purple elephants, my friends (are we friends? I mean we've only known each other for twenty minutes) had been kicking butt(s). Ash and Six ran over to me, falling to their knees at my side. I tried to move, but was captive in my body. I shouted in my mind for Borealis or Raven, and only heard silence. Then Borealis spoke.

"You won't be hearing anything from her for a bit."

"Why? Did I do something?"

"Na, she's in shock like the rest of your body. Your brain created me as a coping mechanism. But she has always been a part of you. Your anger, your spite, your fears, yet also your passion and courage. Plus a lot of attitude. She is the voice in the back of your head, telling you to hit those who anger you, to punish those who defy you, but, also telling you to get back up, telling you to be brave for those you love. She feels every pain you feel, and feels every joy too. She's also a bit crazy."

"Then why did you call her evil, cruel, and a psychopath?"

"I was in a bad mood. And we like to make fun of each other a lot."

"That explains it."

I left behind our little chat to wake up. I was being carried by Nine, who was running. Six and Albany were carrying Phoenix together. I reached up to my face to find a bandage wrapped around my eye. Nine noticed I was awake and asked me if I could run. I answered yes and was let go of and placed me on my feet.

We were running down a long hall, when I noticed that the doors we were passing by were numbered. Then the number seventeen popped to the front of my mind.

"Guys! We need to go down number seventeen!"

Six turned her head and yelled to me, "um, okay! Wait, why?"

"Because that's my hall! My brother might be there!"

Soon Albany shouted that she had found it. She turned to me, and spoke.

"Dre, this isn't a experiment hall. This is a records room. Our files might be here!"

"Oh, that's weird. I don't know why I remembered that number."

"Anyway, let's go in here. It's not locked, and we can hide until the Erasers pass us by. Then we can follow them to the exit, where they will probably look for us."

"Sounds like a plan, except, what Erasers?"

"The ones about to come around that corner."

"Oh."

We dove into the room, and Ash locked the door behind us. She explained that she had grabbed a ring of keys from one of the Erasers that they had fought. Six and Albs set down Phoenix behind a row of file cabinets, and started looking through them. After a bit Six came over to me and started taking of the bandage, which I realised was just a piece of a torn t-shirt.

"Wait Six! What are you doing! If you take it off it'll bleed more!"

"Calm down. I'm gonna try to heal it the best I can."

"Do you have healing powers or something?"

"Saliva."

"Saliva! What the heck is saliva gonna do?!"

"Ugh, it's healing saliva! Now just stay still and let me spit on it. Okay?"

"Um, I still don't trust it. But you know, to heck with it! The numbness is fading, so I need to do something about it."

She shrugged, and spat in her hands. I squirmed when she rubbed it over the wound. I expected it to sting, but it was cool and comforting. It was weird, feeling the muscle and skin reform and knit together. She told me I had a jagged scar, and I re-wrapped the cloth around my head. Six used the corner of her hospital gown to wipe off the blood on my face. I thanked her and started to look through the drawers.

"Hey guys! What are the names I should be looking for?" I said. Albs answered first,

"Albany DuPont, for me."

"Okay. Ash?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can look under my number. It's Three."

"Good idea. Six, Nine, do you remember any names?"

"Um, for me, no. All I know is Six. But we know now that Nine's last name might be Fleck."

"Sure. For me it's Dre Ellis. And my brother is Drew Ellis."

I had been looking for two minutes when I found something. It was a file for one Matthias Fleck. I had opened it to read the first page when Ash turned to Nine.

"Nine, will you please read to your self!"

"Ash. I was. Are you okay?"

"I don't know! And Albany, I know we're friends, but please shut up about how cute Phoenix is. Okay?"

"I wasn't talking."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"So, are you saying I was hearing your thoughts? If so, awesome. Oh, and while one of you is thinking of checking the records room for the escapee- oh, that's an Eraser. We need to go. Like now."

Nine and Six picked up Phoenix and got ready to run. Albany grabbed a bag that was hanging on the wall and stuffed a few files and other random things. I tossed the file to her and ran.

We ran down the hall, following the scent trail of the Erasers. (Nine could smell them and was leading the way.). After a little bit I stopped at a door. It was the door to my hall. I opened it carefully and stepped in, and inside there were four crates. I looked in to see if my brother was in one of them. He wasn't. As a matter of fact, they were all empty.

Six grabbed my arm and pulled me out. She told me to run and I did. I swore that I would find him one day, but that for now I would escape. Nine shouted that he saw a door at the end of the hall and that he was going to open it.

Albany laughed with joy, and soon I was too. It was the door out! We were free! We stepped out into a field lit by a full moon. We ran into the night, our hearts full of joy.

We. Were. Free. And we had all of the world and life ahead of us.

\- to be continued -

Thank you for reading this chapter! I would like to give a shout out to XenoGenisis, who is leaving fanfiction for a while. I want to thank her for Albany, Phoenix, the Xeno, and for all the inspiration she gave me. We will miss you, and hope that you return to us sometime.

See you awesome creatures at the next chapter!


	6. Diary entry three

Okay peeps, cause I did the last two as live story, I gonna do a diary entry now. Enjoy!

Dear Freedom,

It has been two days since we escaped. I remember we were running on and of for two hours. I took a watch that Dr. Fleck was wearing, so I know that we escaped around five a.m. We were at the edge of a forest when the sun started rising. It was beautiful, the way the sun came over the hills, illuminating the meadows and streams. The trees were clad in shades of red and brown, as if they had caught the sun in their leaves and were releasing them one at a time, returning to the earth.

I kissed Nine. Well, after I slapped him. Still, it was amazing. I've seen him pull out the photos and stare at them, especially the wedding one. I love the way that his copper hair falls over his eyes when he's reading (Miss Katrina taught him too), and the way his tail twitches when he's angry. Or how his azure eyes light up when he's happy.

I was washing in a stream yesterday when I noticed something. A small area of my hair has turned silver since I had the vision when Nine was about to be shot. All I saw then was a dark fog, randomly lit by what seemed to be lightning strikes. Then I realized it wasn't lightning. It was the flash of bombs and gun fire.

Shadowy forms of people, carrying weapons and some with wings or other animal parts. I started running, till I came to a small clearing in the smoke. In the center stood a person, their back facing they turned my way, and I stumbled back. In front of me stood a woman that looked a lot like me, but with silver hair with small streaks of black. Blood dripped from a long dagger in her hand. On her right sat a black wolf, and on her left a silver raven. She beckoned me with a finger and spoke,

"It calls, will you answer? She beckons, will you come? The dark is rising my daughter, will you rise with it?"

Then I woke up. It was strange because in all my other visions there is no sound. I can't stop thinking about what she said.

We've been staying in a abandoned barn lately, but most of us want to keep moving and get to a town. Phoenix woke up, and is doing better now. I healed a lot of his wound. Dre's eye was really messed up by that Eraser, and I healed it (I couldn't bring her eye back, but now it's just a round-ish scar.). She likes to wrap a scarf around her head, covering her scar.

The scarf was one of the things Albs had put in the bag. She also put a couple wallets, two bottles full of water (the record room was also partly an break area for the white-coats I think.), and four files. The files were Nine's (whose birth name is Matthias Fleck. He says that it's okay to call him Nine, and that he actually prefers it.), Albany's, Ash's (it said name unknown. Apparently one of the scientists found her on their doorstep and gave the baby to be experimented on.), and Phoenix's (whose name is Tobi Wilson. Like Nine he still wants to be called Phoenix.).

I'm gonna list short little profiles of our group.

Albany DuPont, 13, straight brown hair, pale skin, blue/green eyes, red, teal, and white wings. Telekinesis. 98% human, 2% Avian (hummingbird).

Ash, 14, straight red and black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, black and red and fire. 98% human, 2% Avian (red winged blackbird).

Dre Ellis, 17, frizzy deep brown hair to her shoulders., brown skin, pale brown eye (one is gone.), black wings (they're still growing in.). She can manipulate shadows (move them, harden and shape them, hide in them, kind of Teleport in them.). 98% human, 2% avian (Raven).

Nine (Matthias Fleck), 14, straight red hair (to his ears), pale-ish skin, blue eyes, little black and brown wings. Shape-shifting (wolf, ant, trout, horse, sparrow, ostrich, coyote.) And mirage (basically give other people hallucinations.). 96% human, 2% Coyote, 2% avian (ostrich).

Phoenix (Tobi Wilson) , 14, honey blond hair, pale skin (most of us grew up never really seeing the sun.), black eyes, no wings. Shift into a Phoenix, control Fire. 100% human

Six (me), 14, curly black hair with a silver streak on the left side (to halfway down my neck), pale skin, grey eyes, grey and black wings. Healing saliva and future sight. 96% human, 2% plant (Aloe Vera), 2% Avian (Inca dove).

Okay, that's all of us. Albs is calling me, I'll write more later.


	7. , Nine, Albany

I just had ten baby teeth pulled. And it was my first dentist appointment ever (there were no cavities, the teeth were just blocking other teeth from growing in.) Sorry for the kinda late update. For the next few weeks I might be in and out of internet reception. Sooooo, there will probs be a lot of late updates. Anyway, here we go!

? P.O.V

I walked out the front door of my school, and started walking home. I looked around a few times, making sure there was no one around. After that, I ran down the road stopping at my house. It was a three story Victorian style home, with balconies and a large yard.

I walked around to the back, and climbed the tall oak tree there. It grew right outside of the window to my room, and I often used it to get in. Dad was at work, but would be home in probably ten or fifteen minutes. I had to gather the stuff I needed, and I needed to be gone by the time he got back. I was running away.

I grabbed my backpack and emptied out everything. I put in a water bottle, my sketchpad, my set of pens, some food, a few clothes, and my laptop. I started to climb out the window, when I realised that I could search dad's room. I climbed back in, set down my pack, and headed to end of the hall.

I had never been in dad's room before, and I was scared and excited. I opened the door and gasped. Unlike the rest of the house, it was pure white, and had a strange smell of sterilization chemicals. There was a desk, a dresser, a bed, and what looked like a refrigerator. I walked over to the desk, and started digging through the drawers. It was mostly weird files with "property of Dr. Aaron Fleck" stamped all over them. I stuffed all of the files in my bag.

In the bottom drawer I found a handgun and some ammo. I loaded it and tucked it into my waist band (since I was ten my dad taught me how to use a gun.). I realised how much my tail ached (yep, I just said tail. Apparently when I was still in my momma's belly, my psychopath dad injected me with domestic cat DNA. I also have cat ears.). I unfurled my tail from around my waist, and I pulled off my grey beanie, letting out my fluffy black ears. I don't have normal human ears, so I wear a hat to cover where they should be.

Then I heard a car pull into the drive way. I looked out the window, and saw my dad's black Subaru. I ran out the room, and dove into mine. Grabbing my bag, and pulling on my hat and a black hoodie, I started to get ready to go. I remembered something and went into my bathroom. I crouched down and reached under the clawfoot tub, pulling out a small black bag. I opened it, and pulled out one of my knives.

It was a simple throwing knife, and I put it back. As I stood up I caught my reflection in the mirror. Wild red hair fell around my face, and fell slightly into my eyes. They were amber with flecks of green and gold, set in a pale face covered in freckles. I wore around my neck a simple silver necklace with a small emerald on it. My mom gave it to me, saying it reminded her of her home in Ireland, that it was like the green hills and valleys.

I spun around when I heard the sound of the front door opening. I walked quietly into my room, and put the bag of knives in the back pack. I grabbed my gloves from my bedside table, slipping them on ( I have cat like pads on my fingers and palms, so I always wear gloves in public.).

I shrugged my bag on and climbed quickly down the tree, landing softly at the bottom. My cat DNA made me super agile, and I often used it to my advantage. I heard my dad yell "I'm home Noreen!". I started running towards the road, knowing I didn't have much time till he went to my room and found me gone.

I grabbed my bike from our yard, and sped off. It was around a ten minute ride to town. I had to go to the dog daycare, and pick up Bean (he's a big sheepdog, who's my only real friend. He also scares off a lot of people, though he's actually just a big teddy bear inside.).

I tilted my face to the sky, the blue the same as the eyes of my dad. I looked back to the road. I had a mission. And I wouldn't fail. I would find my brother. I would find Matthias

Nine's P.O.V

We were almost to the town, and we were skirting a small neighborhood. Ash was trying to scan the houses for one with no one in it. Then she spoke,

"Hey guys, I'm no-, wait, there! The blue one! It's empty. Should we go in?"

Six looked over, a worried look on her face,

"I don't know, I mean, isn't stealing wrong?"

"We're not stealing, were just... ya know, borrowing. And it's just some single rich guy."

"Wait, Ash how do you know that?"

"I read his mind. He just left in his car. He'll be back in about three hours. Can we go in now?"

"Uh, sure?"

We crept down to the house, and Dre tried the back door. It swung open with ease, and Dre remarked under her breath "idiot, forgot to lock it up.". Phoenix stepped in first, a ball of fire in his hand. Six rolled her eyes and turned on the lights. It was a nice house, but there were soda cans and cigarette butts scattered on the ground.

I walked around, and eventually found the kitchen. I called the group, and opened the fridge. There were a bunch of prepackaged sandwiches, which were quickly scooped up. We searched the cabinets for any food that we could take with us, and eventually I found the cups cabinet. I handed each of us a cup and we all ran to the sink. I probably drank about seven cups of water, and ate around five sandwiches. It was awesome.

We looked around the house, Six finding the bathroom. While the girls showered first, me and Phoenix went to look for clothes. Eventually we found a bedroom with clothes in it. Phoenix spoke up,

"Do you love Six?"

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"I was just wondering. What does it feel like?"

"Its confusing, and beautiful, and scary."

"I think I like Albany. But I don't know if she likes me."

"Then ask her. I mean, I didn't really ask Six, she just kinda slapped me then kissed me."

Phoenix shrugged and kept digging through the drawers. After a few minutes we had a small mountain of clothes we thought might fit the girls. I grabbed most of it, only allowing Phoenix to grab a couple jeans. His arm was healing well, but he still had to go easy on it.

I gave the clothes to Dre, who then gave them to the others to try on. I decided to go and search the house for supplies, and for some clothes for me and Phe-Phe (Ash's nickname for him had quickly caught on.).

Albany's P.O.V

I stood in the small shower, the water running down my face. It pooled at my feet, brown with dirt and blood. It reminded me of home, the shower. It had just been me, dad, and our cat Apples. I remember going to school, and having sleep-overs with my friends.

I barely remember my mom though. All my memories of her, are her laugh, her hair, and of her lying in a hospital bed, holding my hand and telling me not to be afraid. The cancer took her when I was six.

My dad had always been there though, and he had been my best friend. Until he got his new job. He became secretive and snappy, and was barely home. Then one day I decided to find out what this new job was. I hid in his trunk, and came out when he stopped.

I was thrown in the Xeno cause I knew to much. My own father, the man who raised me from birth, gave me to scientists to become a freak. I slumped down in the shower crying. A few minutes later I finished the shower and got out. I dried myself off with a towel and started going through the clothes.

I chose a pair of jeans and a belt to keep them up, and a soft blue tee shirt that hung to my knees. I looked in the mirror, not recognizing the girl standing there. She had pale skin and bruises over her arms and face, cuts and scratches everywhere. Her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

I remembered the months after they injected me with the DNA, how it had wreaked havoc on my body. I was lean and muscular, my bones lighter and my vision sharper. I was awakened from my reminiscing by a sharp rap on the door. It was Six asking to shower now.

I hurried out and walked down stairs, to find Dre standing over the stove. I nearly fainted at the smell, which was like heaven. She had made blueberry pancakes. When Six came out we devoured them, not bothering to use forks or knives. I laughed when I saw Ash's face, covered in blue stains and bits of fluffy pancake. Dre had to make a second batch for the boys, then got to work again.

"Are y'all still hungry?"

We all vigorously nodded, and she smiled.

"How does egg sandwiches sound? With ham and mayo."

We nodded again, our hybrid stomachs aching for more. Six and Nine had always just had the gruel fed to all the experiments, and all the flavors were brighter and stronger for them.

After we were done gorging on heaven, we decided to gather stuff and go. I grabbed my bag and stuffed it with supplies. I was about to walk out the door, when I saw a small book shelf. I ran over to it and scanned the shelves, grabbing three or four books. We left by the back door, and headed to the edge of the forest. We reached the main store area of the small town (we found out it was called Ashland.). I stopped at a small clothes store, and we went in.

Dre was put in charge of money, her being the oldest. She gave us a warning to try to find inexpensive stuff, and to try to find a pair of shoes. We had all been wearing just socks, and those were torn and muddy.

I walked to the women's area, grabbing a few things here and there to try on. After a little bit in the dressing room I ended up with a pale pink long sleeve shirt, a pair of well fitting jeans, and a warm purple hoodie. I also found a pair of used pink converses for three dollars. All in all, it rounded up to eleven dollars.

I gasped when I saw us on the tv. We were sitting in a cafe (it was raining, and the owner closed and let us in.) I was drinking a small cup of hot cocoa, when it turned to a "urgent news flash". A petite white woman appeared, her blond hair in a tight bun. She started speaking,

"Warning, seven highly dangerous children escaped from the Fleck school for juvenile correction two days ago. Here are several photos of the children."

First was a photo of Nine (he was listed as Matthias Flint, so that he didn't sound like he was Aaron's son.), then Phoenix (Tobi Wilson), Dre (Dre Ellis), Ash (Mackenzie Blackwell), me (Albany DuPont), and finally Six (they didn't list a name for her, saying that she wasn't from the facility, but as a random stranger who had helped us escape.). The woman started talking again.

"If you see these children, please call this number."

They listed a phone number, and the news flash ended. It switched back to the cartoon we were watching. We left the cafe, and started running down the street. I as going around a corner when I crashed into the giant dog. It started licking my face, then turned to its owner. A girl stood, her hands on her hips. When I looked at her face I gasped. She looked like basically like a female Nine. She spoke, her Anne eyes flashing.

"What were you do-" she stopped abruptly, when she saw Nine. "Matthias? Oh my God it's you!"

"How do you now my name? And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Noreen Fleck. I'm your sister."

Okay! I know it wasn't much action, but in two chapters things are gonna explode! Literally! I want to thank all of you people for reading this, and for all the beautiful characters you have created. See you insane monkeys next time!


	8. Diary entry four

Dear Freedom,

Yesterday we met Nine's sister. Her names Noreen Fleck. She's thirteen, and has red hair and Amber eyes with lots of green flecks. She told us most of her and Nine's backstory (she calls him Matthias, or Matt).

Dr. Fleck met their mother Elise in Ireland, and she came back to America with him. He told her that he was a psychiatrist at a home for children, leaving out the truth. Elise had Matthias first, and they were happy. Then one day two month old Matthias went missing. They never found him.

She had Noreen a year later. When she was born Elise found out that Aaron had injected their child with cat DNA in the womb. She had cat ears and a tail, and her palms and fingers were covered in also found out then that Matthias wasn't missing, but had been taken away to be experimented on. She took Aaron to court, but he bribed the judges. He had Elise labeled insane, and locked in a mental hospital. He raised Noreen, letting her visit her mother once every two months.

I asked her why she never told about the experiments, and she explained that Dr. Fleck threatened that if she told, Elise would die.

I haven't had any visions recently, but the strange woman keeps appearing in my dreams. I can't stop wondering who she is. Or who's blood is on her knife. We have been hiding in the woods, since the report on the tv. Me, Albs, and Ash have been learning to fly. It's hard, but I've been learning a lot by watching the wild birds. I've been able to get about twelve feet off the ground, and stay up for about thirteen minutes. Albany is quite good at it already, and can reach around twenty feet for a duration of about eighteen minutes. Ash is somewhere in between us, but rapidly getting better.

Dre has been practicing her shadow manipulation, and she just figured out how to make a knife. She kinda like reaches into the shadow, pulls out a bit, and shapes it like clay. When she's done, she somehow hardens it (note: never play hide and seek with her, unless your in a place that somehow has no shadows for her to hide in.).

I have this strange feeling that something big is gonna happen. It's a creeping dread in my gut that slowly twists itself into a nerve wrecking knot of fear. Albany grabbed some books from the house we "visited". They were a small collection of the poems of Robert Frost, a little folk song book, I know why the caged bird sings, and a book about birds.

I like the poetry, and I also like the folk songs. I like the poetry because of the way it dances in my head, the words flowing and soothing. The folk songs are beautiful, I think to me, because of their raw emotion.

I can't stop thinking about the kiss. It was beautiful, and warm. I'm such an awkward fool now, blushing whenever I talk to Nine. I hope he likes me, cause I know I like him.

Phoenix is better, and he has been able to use his arm more. Ash won't stop giggling when ever she looks at Albs (I think she might be reading her mind. I bet she's hearing a lot about Phe-Phe.). Phoenix hates his nickname. Or at least he trying to make us think that.

It's getting late now, and I'm losing light. I'm gonna go to sleep now.


	9. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I will be updating less often probably, because me and my family are taking a trip to Ohio for most of January, and I will be in internet reception less often. I'm not leaving, it will just take longer for me to update and return messages. On a happier note, I just posted the first chapter of my origanal story The Strange on (its the sister site to fanfiction, but for origanal stories and poetry.). You can find me on fictionpress as WeaverOfDarkDreams. Thank you for reading. Till we meet again!

-Weaver


	10. Phoenix, ?, Six, Nine

Okay, remember that promise I made a few chapters ago? The one about stuff blowing up? Well, I hope what's to come will satiate your thirst for blood dear readers. (But, it might not be as blow upey)

May the odds be ever in your favor!

The Xeno:

Dr. Nina Frey stood in a white room. Nina was a slender woman in her forties, with black hair and piercing green eyes. Along the center of the room ran a long conference table surrounded by men and women. Some wore the long jackets of scientists, some the fine fashions of the elite, and some the uniforms of the military and government.

Nina sat down at the head of the table, across from Aaron Fleck. She started.

"Hello. For those who are new, I am Supreme Director Nina Frey. Across from me is Director Aaron Fleck. Thank you for coming, please enjoy the champagne."

Four of the fifteen people at the table took drinks of their glass. A minute later they were dead. The rest had been informed of the poison by Nina, and the ones who hadn't were traitors. Erasers entered the room and took away the bodies. Nina smiled and resumed talking.

"Now that's out of the way, let's begin. We are a group dedicated to the betterment of humanity and creating weapons of war. We are currently focusing on DNA hybridization. Bring in number Fifteen."

A small girl stepped in, her raven curls falling around a sweet and innocent face. She was around eight, and was wearing a long hospital gown. She spread long brown and white flecked wings.

"Fifteen is two percent avian (song sparrow). She can fly, is very strong, smart, and has extremely high endurance. We've also been working on unlocking parts of the brain, allowing the use of "abilities". Fifteen, please show them."

The girl raised her hand, and slowly the table rose with it. She set it down. Next she raised both her arms, and her eyes glowed blue. A orb of blue light surrounded her, and she sat down. A guard pulled a gun and shot at her. The bullet touched the light, and disintegrated. Nina smiled.

"Fifteen can create a force field strong enough to hold two hundred pounds of weight and is able to charge the force field with enough kinetic energy to destroy almost anything. Take her away, and bring out One."

The Eraser nodded, their eyes slightly lighting up with fear, and exited. Small gasps drifted through the air, most of the tables inhabitants eyes widening. A figure stepped into the room, towering above the group. It was giant, around eight feet tall, and had off-white skin, and beady black eyes. It appeared to be male, and wore a large hospital robe like thing (Number One was so large that they had to stitch together multiple gowns to create one that fit). Nina nodded to Aaron, and he took over.

"One is what we call a meta human. He is not from a donated egg, but was purely grown from a few samples of dna. One is able to lift up to twenty thousand pounds of weight, and is a literal juggernaut. He also is highly intelligent. Plus, One is virtually emotionless, allowing him to complete missions a normal soldier would hide in fear from. As you may have heard, we recently had a breakout. Why we invited you here, is because we have a proposal. In the group of escapees, are two very valuable pieces of property. Bring them back, and we will reward you with One, Fifteen, and a parcel of twenty Erasers."

The crowd muttered and took their notes, some pulling out small laptops and writing. Nina smirked, laughing in her head at the gullibility of the people at the table. None of them realized that there would be no reward, and that they would just be doing the dirty work for her, and that their "reward" would be an unmarked grave in the forest (One and Fifteen were Nina's property, and Nina had never liked sharing).

She smiled and raised her hands with a flourish, bowing quickly.

"May the hunt begin!"

Phoenix's P.O.V

I woke up suddenly, the sound of footsteps ringing in my ears. I bolted up, ready to fight. A boy stood at the edge of the small meadow they were resting in, the rising sun illuminating his bruised face. He spoke, a pained voice ringing out.

"Help me. Please."

Then he collapsed. I rushed over, seeing the blood seeping through his gray shirt. As I lifted his shirt to try to find his wound, I noticed something. He was one of us. Large leathery bat-like wings protruded from his back. I yelled, waking up Six, who ran over.

"What's going on? Why the hell did you wak-, oh, it's a person."

"Yes, it's a person. Obviously. He's hurt, bad, and I need your help. He's one of us."

"Okay. Move, I need to find the wound."

I scooted to the side, and watched as Six searched. Eventually she found it. A long cut trailed across his stomach, leaking blood. Six grabbed a bottle of water and washed the wound, then grabbed two smaller bottles.

"What are those Six?"

"Ones rubbing alcohol I swiped from the house, and the others spit."

"Oh."

First she poured a small amount of the alcohol on it, the boy squirming but not waking up. Then she poured some of the saliva over the gash. I winced as the wound sealed, his breathing evening out.

"Don't you ever get grossed out watching it heal and stuff?"

"Nah, not really. I've seen so much blood in my life that it doesn't weird me out. One time Nine sliced his hand open by accident, and it bled so much."

I shrugged and looked over at the boy. He had straight black hair to his shoulders, and dark olive skin. He probably had a thirteen foot wing span. He was around 5'5", and had a long pale scar on his left forearm. I was about to go wake up the rest of the group when I saw his tail. It was like a cheetahs, but halfway down was bent awkwardly. I showed Six, who went to work.

I woke up Nine and Dre, and I settled back in bed.

?'s P.O.V

I ran through the forest, the pain getting stronger, my vision blurring. Just a bit further, I told myself. Then through the trees I saw a clearing. As I came to the edge, a blond boy stood up. I yelled to him, using the last of my energy.

"Help me. Please."

Then it faded to black.

I woke up later, the pain in my stomach gone. A girl sat next to me, curly black hair falling around her pale face, and she had a interesting silver streak in her hair. She had deep gray eyes. She smiled, and spoke.

"Your awake! Here, drink some water." She held up a small water bottle, and gave it to me. I drank eagerly, the water soothing my parched throat.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Six."

"I'm Silas."

"Nice to meet you Silas. Don't worry, were alike."

She spread pale gray wings, the feathers edged in black, creating a scalloped effect. I gasped with joy, I had found others like me! I looked around, noticing the others. Six motioned for them to come over.

"This is Ash, Nine, Noreen, Dre, Phoenix, and Albany." She pointed to each of them, saying their names.

"Hi, I'm Silas. When did you guys escape from the School?"

Nine tilted his head, confused

"What do you mean, the School? We escaped from the Xeno."

"What? Your not from the School? What's the Xeno?"

"Its where a bunch of scientists do terrible experiments, and its where a lot of hybrids are."

"Wait, I remember reading in a file about the Xeno. It's the Schools top competitor"

"Interesting. Who was the main white-coat?"

"Jeb Batchleder. He's a terrible person. He gave his own children to be experimented on."

"Ours was Aaron Fleck. He's Nine's and Noreen's dad. I don't know if he's evil, or just a delusional megalomaniac."

I yawned, getting sleepy. I had lost a lot of blood, and needed to rest. My eyelids fluttered as I struggled to stay awake. Six told me to rest, and that she would wake me up in a while. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered.

"No! We have to go, now! There were Erasers chasing me, and they'll be here any moment now!"

Then Dre yelled.

"Guys! We got company. Get up and go!"

I sat up, my feline ears alert. I swung my head to the right, a slight sound bouncing in my ears. A twig snapped, and it began.

Fourteen Erasers poured from the trees, already fully morphed. I leaped to my feet, and joined the others, who were standing in a small circle, back to back. Phoenix and Ash raised their hand, fire dancing across their palms and fingers. Dre reached down at her feet, and shockingly, pulled away part of her shadow, forming a wicked black sword. She made two and hardened them, passing one to Albany.

Noreen dropped her left hand to her waist, and pulled out three knives from a pouch. Six shifted her feet, sliding into a fighting stance. I gasped when Nine transformed, turning into a giant red wolf. I readied myself, my fingernails lengthening into razor sharp claws.

The Erasers came at us, drool dripping from their toothy maws. I slashed at the one closest to me, slicing through their shoulder. Fire and bullets flew through the air, and blood fell upon the dew heavy grass. Soon we had brought the Erasers down to eight, but not without pain. Nine was limping, and had reverted to his normal body. Ash was laying unconscious on the ground, Albany and Dre guarding her.

Then a strange hum started, the sound getting louder by the second. We all looked up at the approaching helicopter. It was one of those military ones, and it had Xeno printed on the side. As it lowered down to land, Albany yelled to the rest of us to come to her.

Once we were with her she spoke.

"We have to go, now. Six, Silas, and me can fly. But, you guys can't. Nine, I need you to turn into a horse. You'll have to carry Phoenix, Dre, and Noreen. I can carry Ash."

Nine shifted into a large red-brown horse, and Phoenix and Dre got on him. Albany told them to go west, and that we would be right above them. I spread my wings, stretching them out. I took a running start and kept into the air, Albany and Six right behind.

The wind whistled through my hair, and we flew, the rising Sun at our back. Every now and then I would look back, checking on the others. After about ten minutes I looked back, seeing Six and Albany looking extremely tired. I was about to ask them if they needed to rest, when gunshots started ringing out.

I spun around, trying to see who it was. Then out of the clouds swooped twelve winged Erasers.

Six's P.O.V

I was tired, so tired. I willed my weary wings to flap, and hoped that I wouldn't fall from the sky. This was the longest I had ever flew, and it was exhausting. But, it being my crazy life, stuff just got worse.

Gunshots rang out, and I turned to see twelve flying Erasers drop down from the clouds. Great, the Xeno decides that my life didn't suck enough already, so they make freaking flying monkeys (well, more of flying wolf people). I grimaced, my wings aching, making me want to drop out of this god-damned frozen sky. I swung around, my feet swinging into an Erasers stomach. He doubled over, dropping down to the forest below.

Silas punched one right between his wings, and the Eraser also dropped. I flew over to Albany, and tried to guard her. She was carrying Ash, and wasn't able to fight. I held off the Erasers for a little while, but soon it was to much.

My mind was separated between fighting, flying, and a ton of stress. I felt a vision coming on (they seem to pop up more in times of stress, so basically at the worst possible times.) Everything went black, and I fell. The last thing I remember was an Eraser grabbing me, and seeing more grab Albany and Ash out of the corner of my eye. Then I slipped away.

Nine's P.O.V

We had stopped when I heard Six scream. We looked up to see them surrounded by Erasers. Six started to drop, and an Eraser caught her. They rounded up Silas and Albany (who had Ash), and flew down back to where the helicopter had landed. A few minutes later I saw the helicopter fly off.

I shifted back to myself, falling to my knees. They had taken them. Tears beaded in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. They had taken her. Noreen came over to me, her ginger hair flopping in her eyes, and knelt next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get them back Nine. No matter what, even if we die trying. We can't give up, we're strong. We're a Family, and nothing will pull us apart. Now get up and let's go, let's get them back. We'll get her back."

I nodded and stood.

"Come on guys, we got a plan to make, and some Xeno jerks to beat up. Let's get our family back."

So, there wasn't much blood, but we got some drama. What did Six see? Can they save them? And what is the Xeno planning? Find all the answers next time! Thanks for reading! (God, I sound like a commercial)

The S.Y.O.C is still open, but some male or bi/lesbian/trans people would be great. I seem to have a abundance of girls (I know, you can't help it, being that we are awesome).

See you awesome nerds next time!


	11. Diary Entry Five

Authors Note: this diary entry was written right before Silas showed up last chapter.

Dear Freedom,

Something is going to happen, something bad. I feel it in my bones, it resonates through my muscles and veins, a sort of precognition that something large is going on, and that soon it will reach us. I fear for our small family, and that we are going to be torn apart. The tide is rising, and all that rises must come crashing down.

I have started to trust Noreen more, and have found that she's fun to talk with. Having grown up almost normally, she knows a lot more about normal stuff than us. Plus, she took a bunch of Fleck's files. I have been looking through them slowly (I'm not super fast at reading, and she took around ten files, some with up to thirty pages), and have learned a lot. Apparently they haven't just been doing DNA work at the Xeno.

I've found out that each experiment was part of a larger project. Nine was part of Project Hydra, whose focus was developing multiple abilities in test subjects. Ash and Phoenix were part of Project Inferno, whose focus was manifesting powers capable of mass destruction (I guess Ash's mind reading wasn't planned). Albany and Noreen were created for Project Viper, whose goal was to create agents of espionage (I'm guessing that's why Albany is super smart and calculating,and her telekinesis could be used for opening locks, and Noreen is so nimble and acrobatic). Me and Dre were part of Project Veil, whose aim was to create subjects capable of finding and reaching alternate dimensions or realities.

I guess that my visions might be glimpses of alternate strands of time and reality. But, I know the one with the woman was different. I think it was a message, or a call of sorts. I think the woman is calling to me, and that if I found her I could find more answers to my past. I'm gonna try to talk to Dre later, and see if she has any ideas about this.

I also found my file. I was scared to open it, afraid I would find something terrible. Instead I found what I have been looking for.

I found my name. I found my parents. I found the keys to the forgotten attic that is my past.

Meridian Silver, daughter of Ilyria Silver and James Marrow (who is deceased). I was taken right after my mom gave birth to me, who then suddenly disappeared. There was a photo of her, and it matches the woman in my visions. It says that they don't know her age, her family, or basically anything but her name. My dad also has a photo, showing his tallish and lanky frame. He had black hair, and brown eyes, and it seems that the only thing I inherited from was his nose and chin (small, and a tiny bit pointed).

I can't wait to tell the others about all of it! I have a name!

Phoenix just yelled something, and I gotta go. I'll write more tonight.


	12. , Albany, Dre, Noreen, Ash

Be prepared for a long chapter!

?'S P.O.V

My hand wraps around the throat of the white-coat, cooling to freezing temperatures. He squirms as his throat freezes, his blood turning to ice. He stops moving, and I let go, his frozen body dropping to the ground. A second passes before Erasers flood the room, the tranquilizer guns in their hands going off.

I fall to the ground, next to the dead man. The world fades and I find myself eye to eye with the man. I smile, having finally killed the man who killed my family. My eyes close and I drift away, the darkness welcome and sweet.

…

I wake up in a room, the walls cold gray steel. The room is one the hybrids call "The Arctic" because of the freezing temperatures. Most of the hybrids hate it, and consider it torture. I love it, the cold and silence, the perfect solitude. This silence is broken when the wall opens to become a doorway, and the Erasers throw in a girl. The wall closes, and the girl turns to me. She has brown hair, blue-green eyes, and looks around thirteen or so. I speak my voice rough from disuse.

"Who are you?"

"My names Albany. Who are you?"

"North. Hybrid?"

"Two percent Hummingbird. How about you?"

"Four percent Snow Leopard and two percent Snowy Owl. Abilities?"

"Weak telekinesis."

"Control of cold."

I held back my ability to detect lies, and forced a smile. This Albany was wearing clothes from outside (I guessed she had escaped, but had been captured and brought back), and probably knew more about escaping. She would be a valuable asset.

She smiled back and spoke.

"So, does the cold affect you? I mean, you look like you're warm. I wish I had fur right now."

She was referring to the short but warm layer of fur over my body. It was white, with some black spot things (like a snow leopard). I have cat like ears and a tail, and pads on my hands on feet, plus retractable claws. I also have large white wings with black flecks that I can wrap around myself to stay warm (though I never do, since my fur is good enough).

She shivered and I wrapped her in one wing, her shivers slowly disappearing. She fell asleep after a few minutes, and I sat in the sweet silence.

Albany's P.O.V

I ran, my blood pounding in my ears, the water steadily rising around my ankles. My mind raced, trying to find the way out. I was in a maze, trying to escape before the room filled with water. I turned left, and then right, another right and a left. By now the water was to my waist, and slowed me down greatly.

I took a few more turns and saw the exit ahead. I struggled against the water that was now to my chest. I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere at this rate, and decided to swim. I sucked in a deep breath, and dove under. I swam as fast as I could, drawing closer to the exit hatch. My lungs burned, and I swam to the surface. I gulped in air, and drew one last breath as the water reached the ceiling. I reached the hatch, and wanted to cry. It had three combination locks, each with twenty number combos.

I set to work on the first one, using my telekinesis to try to unlock the inner mechanisms. After a bit it unlocked. I worked on the next one, soon unlocking it. Then I went to the next one. I was about to run out of breath when it popped open. The hatch swung open, and came rushing out with a torrent of water.

I sucked in a breath, and the hatch shut. I knelt on my hands and knees, exhausted from the maze and from using my power. After a minute Erasers came in and carried me to a crate. Silas was sleeping in the crate to my right, and Six was right across from me (also asleep). I sat up the best I could, and looked to my left. North sat there, his (he had a female body, but told me he identified as male) tail flicking away a fly. He had white hair to a bit above his chin, and blue-gray eyes that were cold.

"Hey North."

"Hey Albany. Do you know these people?"

"Yeah, they're my friends. That's Silas and that's Six. Our friend Ash was captured with us, but I haven't seen her since we were grabbed. I'm a bit worried ab"Why?"

"You see, she has these visions slash seizure things, and she had one when we were grabbed, and she hasn't woken up since. Oh, let me tell you about them. Six is two percent Inca Dove, and two percent Aloe Vera. She has healing saliva and visions of the future. Silas is two percent Cheetah, and two percent Little Brown Myotis (it's a type of bat), and I don't know if he has abilities. Ash, who isn't here, is two percent red winged black bird, and can control fire."

I left out her mind reading, since I don't fully trust him yet, and I wanted to have the upper hand just in case. North nodded, and started licking the back of his hand. After a few seconds though he looked up and his ears started twitching.

"Someone's coming, act asleep."

I curled up and half closed my eyes, watching the woman who came in. She was around 5'9", had pitch black hair in a tight bun, terra-cotta skin, and piercing eyes the color of clear jade. She looked to be about forty or so, and had an aura of confidence.

She turned to Six's crate, and motioned for an Eraser to open it. Six stirred and woke up, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. The woman smiled, and spoke.

"Hello Number Six. I am Supreme Director Nina Frey. How was your experience of the outside? Never mind, you might as well save the memories, since you'll never leave here again. Six, you must understand that you are extremely valuable, and to lose you, any of my property, is equivalent to losing thousands of dollars in investments. And I can't afford to lose that, plus, once your abilities are fully developed, I can sell you for double my investment. Now, you're going to come with me, and we'll run some tests honey, and you'll tell me where your friends are hiding."

"I'm not your property to sell, and you won't take me without blood spilling, probably yours. Rot in hell "Miss Supreme dictator" (Six even made little air quotations when she said that), and you're not going to get any information from me."

Six was holding her own well, but I could see she was losing energy, and was about to collapse. Nina chuckled, and motioned to our crates.

"You see, your other friends aren't what I need. I need you, and the one who calls herself Dre. You are the keys to my research, and I'm willing to sacrifice as many of your "friends" to make you talk."

Nina made a motion to the Eraser, who came over to my crate, and opened the door. He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me above the floor, cutting off my air. I struggled against him, kicking and hitting to no avail. Spots danced across my vision, and darkness crept in.

"Please let her go! T-they went west to the coast! I swear, just please let her go."

Nina nodded, and the eraser dropped me. I sucked in air, rubbing my sore and bruising throat. Six looked over at me, her eyes full of guilt. I whispered the best I could with a partially crushed wind pipe. "It's okay". Six shook her head and mouthed "I'm sorry". Then they took her away.

Dre's P.O.V

I ducked into the shadow, slipping into the shadow world. The Erasers ran past, not realizing I had disappeared. The shadow world was where I went when I stepped into the shadows, a strange reflection of our world devoid of color. Here shadows showed as little spots of light, where I could step out through them into our world.

The others were hiding in a cave in the mountains, where I had told them to stay when I heard the Erasers. I had led them away, leading them through the trees. I ran through the shadow world, where I'm faster than normal (I don't really teleport through shadows; I just travel through the shadow world). After a few minutes I reached the cave, where I stepped out of a shadow in the back. Noreen jumped, and cursed under her breath, Bean, who had been sleeping half way on her lap whined at the disturbance to his nap.

"Jesus Dre! I told you not to do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack someday."

"Ugh, calm down Nori wrap. I led the Erasers about five miles away, so we should have enough time to get out of here."

Noreen scowled at her nickname, and went back to drawing. I looked over her shoulder at her work. It was of a woman sitting in a chair, her eyes closed, and her eyes were shadowed with lack of sleep. It was really detailed, and had a sort of aura of sadness, but had under tones of hope and slight anger. I had never seen a piece of art with so much emotion in it, and I was surprised.

"Wow, that's really good. Who is it?"

"It's not that good, I mean, I've seen better. It's my mom. She's in a mental hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry. "

"Don't be. She's not crazy, well, not that crazy. I mean, wouldn't you have a extreme mental breakdown after finding out that the man you love stole your first born son, injected your daughter with cat DNA in the womb, and then told the police that you had murdered your children, and had you locked away in a mental institute."

"Oh."

She shrugged, and went back to her drawing. Phoenix was playing with a small ball of fire, and Nine was eating a small roasted rabbit. I sat down on the cold stone floor, and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I could hear Raven and Borealis talking.

"Rav, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Boring. How has being a loser been treating you?"

"Fine, Raving Lunatic. I'm going to go sift through old memories, you're not invited."

"Good, that way I can go sulk in peace, Boring."

Borealis sighed, frustrated at his nickname. Slowly his presence faded, and he disappeared into the corners of my mind that I can't reach. Raven noticed I was there, and spoke.

"Oh, hello Dreadful (Ravens nickname for me). I was just having a conversation with sweet little Boring."

"I heard. Is it true that you are a part of my mind?"

"Shamefully, yes. I've been stuck in your boring little head from birth, and will probably be here until you die. Oh, and I don't know squat about the shadow realm."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Um, I am a part of your mind, so I can hear your thoughts. Duh."

"Well, thanks for the worlds of helpfulness, and see you later Roadkill (my nickname for her)."

"Ugh, whatever."

I opened my eyes, letting them refocus. Nine sat on a rock, packing his backpack, and humming some tune that we had heard on a radio. Bean was still asleep, but now had taken over Phoenix's lap, who tryed to push him off but failed. I heard a scratching sound, and swung my head around. Noreen had found a piece of wood, and was running her claws along it. I shot her a glare, and looked out of the mouth of the cave. That's when I noticed the Erasers climbing up the side of the mountain.

I showed the others, and we got ready. I hid behind a boulder, and grabbed some rocks from the ground, big ones about the size of a softball. I passed them to the others, and reached into the shadow next to me. It felt like reaching into a spot of wet mud or that goop stuff you can make with borax. I pulled away some of it, shaped it in my hands, and hardened it. I ended up with a two foot long blade thing, and I made a second one and passed it to Albany. Bean ignored us and went back to sleep (I swear that dog would sleep through a hurricane).

We didn't have to wait long for the Erasers, and they were at our doorstep in a few minutes. Five stepped in, not yet morphed. They sniffed the air, seeming to have caught our scent, and started morphing. Their faces elongated, and their teeth sharpened, at some points cutting their lips, blood running down their chins. Then we attacked.

Noreen's P.O.V

When they finished morphing, Dre motioned her hand and we attacked. My nails lengthened and I lunged forward, surprising the Eraser. I swung my hand at him, and he blocked, punching me in the shoulder. I ducked below another blow, and quickly punched him in the gut. He reeled backwards, and stumbled, tripping over a rock. He rolled down the hillside, and I turned to the next one.

After five minutes we had finished them up, and we got ready to go. I slipped my back pack on, wincing as it came to rest on my bruised shoulder, and woke up Bean. We grabbed everything and left, slowly going down the mountain side. Every thirty minutes or so we would hear a helicopter, and we would duck into the tree line, waiting until the sound faded.

After a few hours of walking we reached a highway, and we crossed. On the other side we walked down a hill, down to a rocky beach. We had reached the ocean, and we decided to camp here for the night. We walked along the shore for a while, until we found a cave in the side of a cliff.

I climbed up, my pads gripping to the rock well. It was a rough gray stone, full of handholds and easy to climb. I reached the cave and entered, watching as Dre brought Bean through the shadows up. Phoenix turned on a flashlight, and we walked further in. after about fifty yards it widened out, and split off into other little caves. I slipped into one, and opened up my back pack.

I pulled out my sleeping bag and some other stuff, setting it up. After a few minutes Dre grabbed me for dinner (by grab I mean pop out of the shadows and try to scare me to death).

If you were wondering, dinner is cold pork and beans straight from the can, with a side of Dandelion greens and a can of flat soda we had grabbed from a hot dog cart.

I said goodnight to the others, and went to sleep.

Ash's P.O.V

I hate small spaces. A lot. And this was no excuse, the tiny box I was stuck in. It was about three feet tall and three feet wide, and it sucked. Okay, slow breathing. I remember a kind Eraser from when I was about five, who told me how to ignore the pain from the most recent tests. Breathe slowly, in and out, in and out she would say. Slowly the knot in my stomach faded. I was about to fall asleep when a loud thud startled me awake. A few quieter thuds sounded, and the front of the box slid open.

Fluorescent light spilled through the opening, blinding me. I blinked away the blurriness as I was pulled out. I scowled at Dr. Fleck, who stood on the other side of the room. An Eraser grabbed me, yanking roughly on my left shoulder. I winced at the streak of burning pain from my shoulder, which was sore from being dislocated earlier in the battle (Someone relocated it, and I had passed out).

I struggled in vain, exhausted. The Eraser set me on a gurney, and started wheeling me down a hall. Dr. Fleck walked next to the eraser, humming a jingle from a car insurance commercial. I tried to read his mind, and then I remembered his ability to quench our powers. We went down a few halls, and I stared at the ceiling passing by, trying to memorize all the twists and turns.

I was interrupted by Fleck talking.

"So, I um, was wondering how Nine was doing."

"Why would you care, I mean, you were the one who stole him from his mom and tried to shoot him."

"I took him for his own good! I made him better and yes, it may have been a bumpy road, but in the end he will thank me!"

"Thank you for what? The years of experiments, of needles and tests? Will he thank you for the life you stole from him, from all of us? No. In the end you will find no thanks, only hatred."

By then we were slowing down, and the eraser stopped to punch in a code for a door. I watched, memorizing the numbers. Aaron's face was red, and he exhaled sharply, angry at our conversation.

We entered another white walled room, this one with rows of crates. The Eraser shoved me into one, and I realized I was next to Albany. Aaron told the Eraser something I couldn't hear, and they pulled Silas out of his crate, setting him on the gurney. After they left I turned to Albany.

Her throat was covered in purplish bruises, and she wheezed a bit when she breathed. I gleaned from her mind what had happened while I was gone. So Six was gone, and this Nina lady had taken her.

I reached out with my mind to the other hybrid on the other side of Albany. Their name was North, and they identified as male. They also could tell when someone was lying, and they didn't know about my mind reading. I skimmed their thoughts, then quit after seeing them kill a white-coat.

I was about to wake up Albany when I heard a series of quick pops, which I identified as gunshots. Then I heard a scream, and it was silent again. They must have been terminating failed experiments, which if I could hear it meant we were close to the termination room. The termination room was close to the file room, which was close to the exit, but that was likely blocked after last time..

I curled up, trying not to panic. We were back in the Xeno, and the way we got out last time was pure luck. And with the way things had been working out, we seemed to be out of it. I had been sitting like this for about twenty minutes when two Erasers and a white-coat came in. I tried to struggle as they pulled me out of the crate, but stopped after a bit since the Erasers seemed to not notice.

I pulled a bit of energy from my core and directed it into my hand, creating a small flame. I quickly stuck my hand to the Eraser on my rights ear. After ten seconds of no response I gave up bewildered. The white-coat, a woman with honey blond hair, smirked and turned to me.

"I guess you haven't been introduced to the new generation of Erasers. Meet model A-34 and model MV-62. They have no pain receptors in their brain or nerves, so they will not malfunction when harmed. We also have succeeded with almost completely erasing emotion."

As she said this she smiled, like a child explaining the new toy they had gotten. We eventually stopped in front of a door just like the rest of the doors along the hall. She opened it and they took me over to a menacing metal chair. After strapping me in she pulled out a syringe full of a pink tinged liquid.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to inject you with this. There are no cameras in this room, nor microphones. Electricity free zone."

"Why are you telling me this? Who are you?"

"Just call me Alice, or Dr. Partell. And I'm telling you this because I've known you all your life, and I trust you. I'm going to tell you your past, and you are going to help me find my daughter and help break everyone out of this hell hole."

Oooooo, info dump next chapter! Yay! I'm sorry that its been so long since I updated, I just moved and our new place has no internet so I'm really really sorry. Thank you for reading, and if you like the story, please hit that favorite and follow button!

Luv ya awesome freaks of nature!


End file.
